


Where to?

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake is a old man, Sweet sometimes, goes to the past, revisiting memories (only showed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Every day, you get one hour to revisit any moment from your life. What do you pick? Jake revisits certain moments of his life.





	Where to?

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1491  
Summary: Every day, you get one hour to revisit any moment from your life. What do you pick?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters.

He's seventy-three years old when the weirdest thing happens. A tall shadow appears at the corner of the room he is in and asks him a simple question: "Where to?"

In the beginning, he didn't understand. Who is that person? What does that person mean with where to? What's going on?

But eventually, he understands one thing, after a few tries. Every day he has one hour to revisit any moment of his life, but no one can see, hear or feel him. It's basically like he's a ghost. That way, he can't change a thing out of his life, and when he's done, that tall shadow takes him back to his house.

The only thing he can't do is revisit the same moment twice.

He starts with simple moments. Moments he wished to remember. He goes back to the beginning of his life and watches his dad teach him how to ride a bike, sees himself with his mom as she tickles him, he makes himself remember the good moments he spent with his parents before everything changed. He goes back to the moments he spent with Gina and his Nana as he grew up, he watches the way his eyes shined when he first watched Die Hard.

Only when most of his childhood is covered – after one entire year – he goes to the academy, sees himself hanging out with Rosa, sees himself introducing Rosa to Gina, laughs along to his jokes. He watches those times with interest, thinking of how different things could've been if he hadn't met certain people or if he hadn't made certain decisions. He understood once again how actions have consequences.

It takes him a few more months, but he finally decided to go to his memories in the 99. He sees Gina's face when she meets Terry, smiles when he decides to go back to the day he meets Charles – the guy immediately said they would be best friends, but it took Jake to accept that.

It takes him almost 650 days – approximately two years – to visit her. Sure, she was around in the other memories, smiling at his stupid jokes, rolling her eyes at the things he says.

But there's a difference between seeing her in the background of his life and seeing her as the protagonist of his stories.

He couldn't help but smile at how young she seemed in that first day of partnership they had. It was only then that one hour seemed too short. He almost wished he could touch her, or at least stay in those memories a few more moments. Coming back to his life was too painful, after that hour of true bliss.

Jake enjoyed seeing himself hurting sometimes too. He went back to moments where Amy wasn't with him, and he could finally see the looks in her eyes when he walked away. He saw her do the double tuck and smiled knowing Amy would've never admitted to doing that. Just like he would never admit he allowed her to win the Jimmy Jabs.

He saw himself get married again, and he wiped a tear when he heard her vows once again. He could almost feel her lips against his just like they were that day, and he couldn't help but close his eyes for just a second, pretending like it was the ghost of him that she was kissing and not that younger version of him.

He watches with interest as if he hasn't lived it all. He watches himself fall in love, and he can almost pinpoint the first moment he was _truly_ in love. He sees all the first kisses, their first date, the first time he got a cold when they were together.

Jake had to laugh at this moment. In just one hour, he saw his worried (at the time) girlfriend freak out because "I don't know how to make soup!". He remembers without even seeing that moment that he was the one that told her she could just buy some soup at the supermarket.

She left then, and future Jake laughs at how that woman couldn't seem to focus when he was sick. She was focused when he was shot at – by her – or in jail, but somehow a sneeze would scare her.

He sees her feed him the soup, caringly blow the soup so it isn't too hot, laughs when past him makes a joke saying the soup is as hot as she is – and that it was burning his tongue. He stops laughing when she laughs, and the otherwise quiet apartment is filled with that beautiful sound. A single tear falls from his eyes then, and it's only then that he's happy no one can see him.

He's taken back to his real-life at that moment, but her laugh echoes in his brain as if it had ever left.

* * *

He finds himself laughing as he watches his son eat ice cream, his face covered in chocolate ice cream and sprinkles.

Jake sees his wife grab napkins to clean his face, and then shakes his head with a big smile on his face as past him asks for a napkin too, ice cream in his face as well, but only where a mustache would be. Amy giggles and gets him a napkin. He watches them eat ice cream for a long time until is son asks to go to the park. He goes back then, and for the first time since he started to have the chance to see his memories, he looks around his living room.

Photos of memories he had seen displayed all around. From where he sat he could see the photo of the memory he had come back from. Amy took it before cleaning their son and giving him a napkin. He always adored that face of him and Jamy.

He smiles, knowing he would love not to see that moment again but to be able to live it.

He wished he could live it all again, without knowing anything. Live all that like he had done the first time.

Seeing her again, but being able to tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him, how much he missed her. How proud he was of her, for being her.

He wanted nothing more but to be able to do that. To live it all again, from his first breath until her final breath. From his first cry to his last true laugh that didn't exist only because of the memories.

The next memory he revisits is a picnic. His three kids are there, and so is Amy. The squad is there too, all a little older like him and Amy. He knows that's the last time Kevin and Holt are together since that day was the last day of Kevin's life.

But even though that day didn't end the best way, it was still a good day. The whole family outside having fun, the biggest smiles on their faces.

Jake looks around for a few moments. He sees people there that aren't around anymore. He smiles at them, even though they can't see him. Jake can see their smiles, them laughing, doing the things they had all done together. He chose to see the last hour of that picnic, needing to see how he had said goodbye to everyone. He saw he had hugged Kevin with a big smile, but one that didn't say goodbye as it was forever, more like a "see you later.".

But that didn't happen. He never saw Kevin again.

When he came back that day, he was crying. He never said goodbye to him, and that pained him too much. All the memories he saw of Kevin were good ones. The first time he showed his kids to him, moments of just the two at the safe house, the two searching for Captain Holt after the latter ran off – he was too scared to read the email that said whether he was or wasn't the newest commissioner for the NYPD because "what if it happens like last time?".

The next day, there isn't a tall shadow at the corner of the room. The shadow doesn't ask him "where to?". The shadow is not there. Instead, a bright figure is in the corner. The figure only says two words. "Come on."

"Where?"

The figure doesn't answer. Instead, it extends its arm to him and smiles. Jake looks at the figure, feeling like it was familiar. He takes its hand and returns the smile, but only a small one.

As soon as the figure holds his hand, it squeezes it. He hears a soft voice.

"Come on." This time it's not the bright figure that says that. He looks in front of him and grins, and squeezes the hand back. "You're ready, Jake?"

He nods, the grin never leaving his face. "I was born ready Ames."


End file.
